


don't mock a mockingbird

by Whoops_heck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sad, Unrequited Love, akaashi is sad, heartbroken akaashi, kind of, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_heck/pseuds/Whoops_heck
Summary: Akaashi tries his hand at poetry. He's also very sad.'Chase what your heart desires, and hopefully one day you'll be chasing me'





	don't mock a mockingbird

**Author's Note:**

> I got the name from a Roar song. No real relation.

'Dear the man I am so hopelessly in love with,

You've got a heart.

Beating deep within your chest.

Though sometimes slow and other times erratic your heart keeps beating.

I just wish, it would beat for me.

When you ask me why I look pissed today I don't answer you with the truth you deserve.

I fabricate an excuse out of thin air, ripping the seams of the fragile fabric of our relationship.

It's not a relationship.

It's a friendship that won't last.

Temporary.

Convenient.

I'm your setter.

You're my ace.

That's it. That's all it ever be.

 

I've got a heart too.

It beats just the same as yours and the same as that girl you where fooling around with behind the gym.

The one who I want to call a bitch but know she doesn't deserve it.

She doesn't deserve to be tossed around like the organ in my chest. 

She doesn't deserved to be pushed against the brick wall of my ribs as my heart pounds.

She does not deserve any of it.

She deserves you and you deserve her.

But I wish it wasn't that way. Selfless or selfish there's no difference because no matter how I feel I can mask it behind a smile. 

And now no matter how many makeup wipes I use the paint has dried. My stoic expression drawn on in permanent marker.

My heart had beat for you a million times over.

But you'll never know.

You're heart beats for another. One more adventurous. One braver than I. One who is the girl I sit next to in History class. The one who was my partner for a project. The one who wormed her way into my life.

I only know you two hooked up because she told me.

She tells me everything.

So many secrets locked behind a row of perfectly straight teeth just waiting to seep through.

They bubble up like foam around my mouth, the dirt I have on her cannot be washed off.

I let it poor out of my mouth like blood.

I don't mention it.

No one ever does.

Sometimes I wonder if everytime I see you two together she sticks another glob of glue onto my mask. As if daring me to ever speak to you again.

I know she's not.

I know her smiles are friendly.

No ulterior motive lays behind plump lips and dimples.

My heart beats in my chest slowly and consistently. I don't make yours speed up and she does.

I understand.

Really, I do.

Chase what your heart desires, and hopefully one day you'll be chasing me.

If you know who you are then you'll know that this is a face of sincerity. One that is ready for rejection.

Lay it on me.

Slap me in the face and call me a manipulative whore

Kiss my passionately then whisk me away to some romantic vacation destination

Beat me senseless with words or fists

Just do anything

Please

Sincerely,  
Always the wingman, Akaashi Keiji'

 

"You know Keiji, poetry isn't usually in letter form."

"You said it could be whatever I wanted. This is what I want."

"It's really good."

No it's not. It's a compilation fo 3am thoughts and classroom quarries.. The contemplation of inevitable in my own mind leading to poetic phrases bursting from my hand out onto paper.

He looked sincere though, if you say it's not he'll think you're fishing for compliments.

"Thank you."

Oikawa fiddled with his thumbs slightly, an uncommon occurence for the man.

"It's about Bokuto isn't it?"

I scoffed a little letting out a breathy little laugh, a small smile graced my lips.

"Who else would it be about it?"

"I don't know."

Taking a deep breath and absorbing the softness of the blanket as if in hopes to dissaper amongst the fibers I sighed, trying to think of both the most honest and the best way to respond to Oikawa.

"Yah well neither do I."

"Fair enough Keiji," he took a swig of the beer in his hands, "Fair enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment cuz i'm a thirsty ho.


End file.
